


Chapter 3: Retrying Connection

by SaffronCity



Series: Access Denied [3]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronCity/pseuds/SaffronCity
Summary: Looks like someone wants to talk.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Access Denied [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Chapter 3: Retrying Connection

Bravery wasn't something that suited Elliot that well, he didn't want to know what the woman in the niqab knew about him. Was she a hacker? Did she work for the Dark Army? Worse, Elliot paled, did she work directly for whiterose? He needed to get an answer from her. Good thing she was coming over tonight. Flipper yipped excitedly, jumping from the bed to the couch and back again. Elliot watched her, dazed. He imagined Haneul. He imagined her pulling her shirt over her head for him, while he sat on the couch. He imagined running his hand over the swell of her breast, and gently kissing her collar bone. He imagined how she smelled, probably like cherry blossom body wash. He wasn't sure why he cared what she smelled like. Someone knocked at the door. He jumped, and looked up. Flipper hopped off the bed, running to the door to pad at it quickly. She began whining. She never did that. He stood up and went to the door, pulling it open slowly. Haneul stood, arms folded across her chest. She curled her lips into a smile as Flipper began sniffing her shoes excitedly.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Hi," he replied, softly. She rose a brow, coyly.  
"Gonna...let me in? Or am I going to stand out here all night?" she mused. Elliot stepped back, letting her into the studio. She came in, and pulled her scarf off, tossed it on the chair, and plopped onto a seat on his couch, starting to take her shoes off. Flipper jumped up onto the couch, and yipped quietly, wagging her whole body.  
"Oh, my sweet baby," she said, softly, scratching her head. Elliot closed the door behind him, and walked over to her.  
"You came," he said. She looked up at him, and kicked off her second shoe.  
"I did, and you're about to, if you're up for it," she stood up, unbuttoning her coat. Elliot swallowed thickly. She pushed her lips against his, and he reciprocated. His hands slid against her hips and hooked into her belt loops. Her hands slid against his chest, and she pulled back.  
"You didn't give me an answer," she told him.  
"What?"  
"Are you up for it?"  
"Yes, I am," he said. Haneul yanked her shirt over her head, her loose hair falling over her shoulders heavily. She grinned, and before she could finish blinking, Elliot's hands had flown behind her back, trying to get her bra off. He unclasped it, and she shrugged it off quickly, kissing her desperately. They broke off for air, as she began unbuttoning his pants. Haneul leaned up to kiss him, again, as her hands trailed down to his pubic hair. Shuddering, Elliot whimpered into the kiss. Elliot's phone vibrated in his back pocket, and he grunted lowly. Haneul pulled back,  
"Uh, your phone is going off," she said.  
"Just..forget about it," he tried to tell her. She pulled her hand from his pants, and tussled her hair.  
"S'okay, I'll wait," she told him, flopping onto the couch. Elliot, dumbfounded, reached for his phone. A blocked number? He answered.  
"...Hello?" Elliot whispered, walking farther away from Haneul, who had entertained herself with her phone.  
"Bonsoir, Elliot," the voice on the other line said.


End file.
